1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness arranged in a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a wiring harness technique suggested by the applicant of the present application. In particular, a structure for preventing a slack of the wiring harness which affects transportability of the wiring harness. Preventing a slack causes a prevention of damage at an end of the wiring harness, and improves the transportability.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-291747
If the slack is prevented by applying the disclosed technique of Patent Document 1, the end of the wiring harness (i.e. connector) can be prevented from being damaged. However, in case of a long wiring harness, there is a possibility to damage the wiring harness other than the end part of the wiring harness (connector) during from production of the wiring harness, through transportation to a car maker, to arranging in a vehicle.
As a long wiring harness, for example, there is a wiring harness for a hybrid vehicle or an electric car extending from a front side of an inner vehicle body of the vehicle through an under floor of the vehicle at an outside of a vehicle frame to a rear side of the inner vehicle body.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a wiring harness of which end part and the other parts are hard to be damaged.